The telephone has greatly facilitated communications between parties, especially when great distances separate the parties. Metropolitan cities and suburbs typically have sufficient access to a public switched telecommunications/telephone network (PSTN), as well as cellular networks. In addition, emerging computer network protocols and solutions, such as voice-over-IP (VoIP), allow parties to use computers to communicate with each other over wide area networks, such as the Internet, in the same manner in which they currently communicate over PSTN and cellular networks. However, in most instances, owners of legacy devices such as cellular telephones and plain old telephone system (POTS) devices which are compatible with PSTN and cellular networks, do not have the ability to interface these devices with computer networks supporting the aforementioned emerging voice-over-computer protocols and solutions. Thus, legacy device owners are inconvenienced by having multiple telephones operating under separate systems. Moreover, there is currently no method for a sending party with access to PSTN, cellular, and computer networks to utilize these networks to combine large quantities of stored data for rapid communication to a receiving party.